L' érudite
by Gunpowder II
Summary: Elizabeth Baileys est une Serdaigle de sixième année. Elle est pathétique en potion, attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle, et faussement amoureuse de son capitaine Bill. Plongez dans l'histoire attachante de cette adolescente aux temps des Maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre Un**

* * *

_23 Septembre, Salle de potion_

Soudain, une explosion retentit. Le chaudron d'une élève se fendit en deux, déversant une immonde mixture sur la paillasse. De la fumée grisâtre s'échappa du tout et une odeur nauséabonde se répandit dans la classe. Un léger frémissement parcourut alors les rangs.

« - Encore vous, Miss Baileys ! Mais comment faites-vous, c'est la troisième fois depuis le début de l'année et nous ne sommes encore qu'en septembre ? demanda avec sévérité le professeur Slughorn en s'approchant de la fautive. »

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur le visage à l'allure pourtant si inoffensif de la jeune fille.

« - Voyons, vous ignorez ce que l'on dit ? Jamais deux sans trois. »

Le professeur esquissa un sourire.

« - Bien, vous allez vous mettre avec Severus Rogue et si avec lui vous explosez encore votre chaudron alors je ne pourrais plus rien pour vous Miss. »

Elizabeth rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la paillasse de Rogue. A peine fut-elle installée qu'il la menaça :

« - Tu ne touches pas à la potion, est-ce bien clair ? Je n'en ai jamais raté et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela arrivera. »

La Serdaigle regarda son voisin avec une légère moue puis acquiesça silencieusement. De toute façon elle préférait ne pas toucher à la potion. Elle était suffisamment dangereuse ainsi.

_23 Septembre, Grande Salle_

« - Attends, tu t'es laissé faire ?demanda Sue, étonnée par le comportement de son amie. En plus c'est Rogue…

- Il n'est pas méchant, c'est juste qu'il attache une grande importance à ses résultats scolaires. Il est incompris, c'est triste, contre-attaqua gentiment Elizabeth.

- Triste ? Enfin, ne sois pas naïve Beth. Il n'est pas innocent. Tu sais, des rumeurs disent qu'il trafique des trucs louches avec Rosier et Avery. On dit même que c'est de la Magie Noire.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas ces rumeurs stupides, Sue. Vraiment c'est ridicule, les Serpentards ne sont pas forcément de mauvaises personnes. Ce ne sont simplement des vieux préjugés, rien de plus ne gronda Beth. »

Avant que Sue ne puisse répondre, leur amie Sally les rappela à l'ordre. Après tout il y avait des choses plus intéressantes que Rogue.

_23 Septembre, Devant la Salle Commune des Serdaigles_

Une dizaine de première année se tenait devant le heurtoir en bronze qui menait à la Salle Commune des aigles. Ils semblaient tous réfléchir intensément. Parfois, un Serdaigle proposait quelque chose mais personne n'avait encore réellement trouvé la solution. A dire vrai, ce n'était pas chose rare qu'il y ait un flot d'élève à réfléchir ensemble sur un rébus que le heurtoir proposait.

Sally toqua sur le heurtoir en forme de bec d'aigle pour pouvoir écouter l'énigme.

« -Lorsque que l'on naît, il existe déjà, et lorsque que l'on meurt, il est toujours là. Qui est- il ? »

L'intrépide curieuse réfléchit un instant.

« - Hum… le temps, déclara-t-elle finalement. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« - Exact, finit par dire le heurtoir. »

Et la porte pivota sur ses gonds.

Les premières années contemplèrent Sally avec une immense considération avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune. Sally et ses deux amis entrèrent alors toutes les trois dans le temple sacré des érudits.

Beth apprécia cette vue qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. Les immenses fenêtres en arcades qui donnaient une vision impressionnante du Parc et des environs de Poudlard, les étoiles qui parsemaient le plafond , la gigantesque bibliothèque qui occupait une place importante, la moquette bleu assortie aux poufs confortable qui ornaient la salle commune. Tout cela reflétait la perfection selon la Serdaigle et jamais elle ne se sentait aussi bien qu'ici.

« - Baileys ! »

Elisabeth se retourna soudain vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller Elle découvrit alors Bill Anderson, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, dont le badge brillait de mille feu tant il semblait l'avoir astiqué. Cela la fit doucement sourire.

« - Il y a entrainement demain soir, n'oublies pas, lui dit-il avec sérieux.

- Bien sûr, je n'oublierais pas. »

Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de rejoindre ses amis pour parler…Quidditch. Elle redirigea alors ses pensées vers son devoir de potion dont elle ne comprenait visiblement absolument rien.

« - Sally, je ne comprends vraiment rien. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?supplia Beth à l'intention de son amie qui était plongé dans ses Runes. »

Celle-ci releva alors la tête et observa avec une fausse sévérité son amie qui semblait désespérée.

« - Je t'aiderais quand j'aurais finit mes Runes. Fais la métamorphose pendant ce temps-là.

- Je l'ai déjà faite, avoua Beth.

- Alors fais ton devoir de DCFM, et si tu l'as déjà fait alors révise pour l'interrogation de Sortilège. »

En bougonnant un peu, la Serdaigle ouvrit son sac en cherchant son livre de Sortilège, et celui-ci trouvé, se mit à réviser.

_24 Septembre, Stade de Quidditch_

En s'échauffant, Beth remarqua ses amies installées sur les gradins à lire des livres. Les deux détestaient le Quidditch mais venaient quand elles le pouvaient aux entraînements. Ce « sacrifice » lui fit chaud au cœur.

« - Baileys, j'ai réussis à obtenir un vrai vif d'or. Comme ça tu pourras mieux développer ta technique, expliqua Bill en lui montrant une petite balle jaune. A trois je le lâche et tu vas le chercher, on va ensuite calculer ton temps. Ok ? »

La brune acquiesça avec excitation.

« - 1-2-3 et c'est parti ! »

Il lâcha le vif d'or.

A partir de cet instant, Beth ne vit rien d'autre que le vif. Seule la petite balle dorée comptait. Elle passa à quelques centimètres d'un cognard, évita une collision avec un poursuiveur et longea les gradins. Un moment elle perdit de vue la balle mais quelques secondes plus tard celle-ci vint la narguer. Beth enchaina quelques figures qu'elle avait apprises avec son frère durant l'été puis poursuivit pendant quelques minutes la petite balle avant de l'attraper à un mètre du sol.

Encore un peu hébété à cause de l'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait toujours après un vol, elle se posa sur le sol.

« - Pas mal, vraiment pas mal, commenta Anderson avec un grand sourire. Avec ça on est sûrs de gagner ! »

L'entrainement se déroula incroyablement bien, tous était motivés pour donner la raclé de leur vie aux Serpentards. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, mouillés par l'incroyable pluie qui les avait tous surpris.

Encore en tenue de Quidditch et avec son balai, Beth s'installa sur la table des Serdaigle avec ses partenaires. Ils discutèrent un long moment sur une feinte et mangèrent avidement. Exténués, ils ne virent pas le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, Flint, s'approcher avec son équipe.

« - Dis Anderson, tu crois vraiment pouvoir, avec ta pathétique équipe, gagner contre Serpentard ? »

L'équipe complète de Serdaigle se leva comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un seul homme et Anderson lui rétorqua :

« - Dis Flint, tu penses vraiment pouvoir gagner sans même savoir monter sur un balai ? »

Beth esquissa un sourire devant la répartie du Serdaigle. Flint dégaina sa baguette.

« - Je pense que ta baguette ne te servira pas à grand-chose. Tu sais, il se dit que tu ne sais même pas jeter un Alhomora, se moqua le poursuiveur de Serdaigle, Jake. »

Flint devint rouge de colère, et par précaution les Serdaigle sortirent eux-mêmes leur baguette.

La rumeur qui disait que les Serdaigle n'étaient que des enfants sages s'effondra ce soir-là. Car, ce soir-là, les Serdaigle étaient tout excepté des enfants sages.

Alors qu'une sorte de duel allait s'entamer, Les professeur Flitwick, Macgonagall et Slughorn s'approchèrent de la table.

« - Comment osez-vous vous comportez de telles manières et de surcroît dans la grande salle ! tonna Minerva.

- J'enlève cinquante points à Serdaigle pour un tel comportement ! s'écria le petit professeur Flitwick.

- Et évidement, j'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard ! s'exclama avec orgueil le professeur de Potion. »

Il y eut une sorte de flottement. Les Serpentard sortirent immédiatement, fous de rage tandis que les Serdaigle restèrent à observer les trois professeurs avec colère. Beth s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Sue la pinça violemment afin qu'elle se taise. Puis, dignement, les Serdaigle se retirèrent.

A cet instant là, tous les occupants de la grande Salle purent à entendre des cris de rage provenant du couloir.

_Bill Anderson ne décolérait pas, cela faisait pourtant trois jours que le conflit avait eut lieu mais jamais sa haine contre les Serpentard n'avait été aussi grande. Il entraînait d'arrache-pied ses coéquipiers. Il fallait absolument que Serdaigle gagne !_

_10 Octobre, Stade de Quidditch_

Les longues anglaises brunes de Beth virevoltèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne les attache avec un cordon de cuir brut. Ses yeux mordorés cherchaient frénétiquement le vif d'or.

Elle entendit une immense clameur monter des tribunes, cela lui donna du courage.

Un cognard la frôla violemment, ce qui fit jurer bruyamment la jeune fille avant de redescendre en piquet. Il lui sembla alors avoir vu un éclat doré. Un léger sifflement se fit cependant entendre signifiant qu'un autre cognard n'était pas loin.

Elizabeth accéléra mais c'était déjà trop tard : le cognard l'avait percuté. Elle cria de douleur. Ô merlin que cela faisait mal ! Elle avait bien envie de descendre se faire soigner mais jamais elle ne le ferait. Serdaigle devait gagner ! En tenant son bras gauche écrabouillé comme elle le faisait, son balai tanguait dangereusement. L'attrapeur de Serpentard s'approcha, un rictus déformant son visage.

« - Alors Baileys on ne tient plus sur son balai ?, se moqua Regulus Black.

- La ferme Black !répondit-elle, furieuse. »

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'une petite balle jaune virevoltait près de la tête du Serpentard. Elle s'approcha de lui tandis que ce dernier reculait, l'air interdit. Sa main fendit l'air, tentant d'attraper le vif que le Serpentard venait à peine de remarquer. La balle se dirigea alors, à grande vitesse, vers les tribunes des Poufsouffle. Regulus tenta de pousser Beth mais celle-ci l'esquiva et se mit à la poursuite du vif. Elle oublia alors la douleur que lui provoquait la blessure sur son bras et se concentra sur le point doré, le bras droit tendu vers lui. Cela dura quelque seconde puis elle sentit dans sa main, un froid métallique : le vif d'or.

_10 Octobre, Salle commune de Serdaigle_

Tous les Serdaigle se déchainaient sur une musique moldus qu'un gramophone enchanté psalmodiait. L'euphorie était palpable et l'alcool coulait à flot. Les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs et les étoiles qui parsemaient le plafond étaient l'unique source de lumière. Les Préfets avaient laissé faire, profitant eux aussi de l'ambiance festive.

Beth, Sally et Sue étaient assises sur un gros canapé bleu nuit et discutaient avec enthousiasme. Cependant, un garçon blond, Josh, les interrompit pour proposer à Sally de danser. Cette jolie blonde rougit violemment et accepta dans un léger murmure.

Il fallait dire que la née-moldus était timide, elle se cachait sous une réputation de Miss-je-sais-tout et ne se laissait pas facilement approcher. Il avait fallu un bon mois avant qu'elle ose s'adresser à ses camarades de chambré, Sue et Beth. Depuis, elle s'épanouissait. Et sa gentillesse n'avait d'égale que son intelligence, ce qui lui avait valu d'être la préfète de Serdaigle.

Beth adressa un sourire à Sue, qui se dirigea vers Stephen, son petit copain.

« - Beth, accepterais tu de m'accorder cette danse ? demanda alors le beau Bill, son capitaine, en s'approchant avec un sourire malicieux.

- Bien sûr. »

Cela promettait d'être une très bonne soirée…

_11 Octobre, Cours de Métamorphose_

La professeur Macgonagall observa avec étonnement les Serdaigle de sixième année. Ils étaient tous affalés sur leur table et peinaient à ne pas fermer leur yeux. Certains dormaient même éveillés.

« - Cela suffit ! Qu'avez-vous fait pour être aussi fatigués ? s'écria la directrice des lions. »

Tous les Serdaigle sursautèrent en un même moment, instantanément et se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

Mark Lewinsky, un petit brun teigneux, qui avait l'air parfaitement éveillé esquiva un rictus et dénonça ensuite ses camarades.

« - Ils ont saccagés la salle commune en fêtant notre victoire face aux Serpentard, faisant la fête jusqu'à cinq heures du matin et consommant de l'alcool à outrance. »

Tous les Serdaigle devinrent rouge et les Gryffondor qui partageaient ce cours avec eux furent particulièrement étonnés.

« - Oh la sale balance !, critiqua violemment Sue.

- Miss Li ! Je vous prie de vous comporter mieux que cela, elle dévisagea sa classe puis demanda. Est-ce vrai ? »

Les aigles semblèrent légèrement honteux.

« - Bien, j'en réfèrerais au professeur Flitwick qui viendra voir l'état de votre salle commune. »

Ils devinrent blancs.

Le cours continua jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Les Serdaigle prièrent tous mentalement les Elfes de Maison, « purent-ils avoir eu le temps de tout ranger », sinon ils risquaient gros.

11 Octobre, Couloir de Potion

Sue était particulièrement en colère, Beth ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

« - Où est ce teigneux de Lewinsky ?demanda-t-elle, colérique. »

L'attrapeuse la dévisagea avec panique. Le Serdaigle avait plutôt intérêt à se planquer s'il ne voulait pas subir le courroux de la jeune asiatique.

« - Je ne sais pas Sue. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre ainsi en colère, tu as entendu Macgonagall… »

Son amie l'interrompit avec impatience.

« - James ! »

Sue avait interpelé son ami d'enfance qui sortait de Potion. Il s'approcha avec ses trois amis en souriant.

« - Qui a-t-il Sue ?, requit-il. »

La Serdaigle sourit.

« - Tu ne sais pas où l'on pourrait trouver Lewinsky ? »

James Potter observa la brune avec indulgence.

« - Alors l'histoire de la fête est vraie ? Vous vous êtes couchés à quelle heure ? »

Beth grogna tandis que sa meilleure amie expliquait que la majorité des Serdaigle étaient allé au lit aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Le Gryffonfor explosa de rire avant de demander à Sirius de regarder voir où était Lewinsky.

« - Non ! Vous ne lui dites rien du tout !explosa Beth. Sue est suffisamment dangereuse. Elle doit se calmer avant de revoir Mark !

- Beth, tu es trop gentille mais ce garçon n'est qu'une balance, siffla Sue. »

Beth semblait être très en colère.

« - Très bien, fais ce que tu veux mais si tu as une retenue ou des points en moins tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! La vengeance est vulgaire et bestiale et je pensais que tu étais suffisamment intelligente pour le comprendre par toi-même ! »

Beth regarda durement son amie avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Sally.

La bibliothèque était bien silencieuse en cet après-midi d'Octobre : uniquement des septièmes années révisant leur ASPICS.

Beth longea le rayon d'histoire de la magie et scruta les tables couvertes de grimoires. Elle cherchait sa meilleure amie Sally qui était encore partie dans des révisions monumentales.

« - Sally ?, chuchota Beth, inquiète. »

Une tête blonde perchée sur un lourd ouvrage de Rune se releva et scruta les environs. Elle reconnut rapidement son amie.

« - Qu'il a-t-il Beth ?demanda-t-elle en rangeant avec des gestes vifs ses affaires. »

Beth la considéra un instant avant de sourire :

« - Il est un peu tôt pour réviser les Runes. Je t'avais pourtant dit que nous réviserons demain. »

La travailleuse lui rendit son sourire avant de la suivre vers la sortie.

« - On passe aux cuisines ?, proposa la jolie blonde.

- Pourquoi pas. J'ai bien envie de prendre un bon goûter. Je me suis disputé avec Sue.

- Tu me raconteras là-bas. »

Elles se rendirent donc à la caverne des Elfes de Maison.

« -Miss Baileys et Miss Smith souhaitent-elles quelque chose à manger ? Que pourrait faire Wendy pour servir ces dames ? »

Beth et Sally se concertèrent un instant avant de demander avec gourmandise un Brownie.

En cheminant vers l'une des immenses tables de la cuisine Beth entama la discussion :

« - Sue est encore partie en quête de Vengeance. Elle en veut à Mark d'avoir cafté, en même temps, il y a de quoi lui en vouloir… »

Soudain, la jolie brune s'interrompit en remarquant les maraudeurs au grand complet installé dans une des tables, les fixant avec facétie. Elle se retourna alors vers Sally, une grimace dessinait sur son doux visage, et s'établit sur une autre table.

« - Eh Baileys ! Tu nous évites ? lança James Potter.

- Depuis que tu soutiens Sue dans ses délires vengeurs, oui. »

Sirius Black rit, de son rire qui ressemblait tant à un aboiement de chien.

« - Allez, venez manger avec nous. Je te promets, Beth, que l'on n'a rien dit à Sue. Elle est partie en furie sans rien nous dire, rétorqua James. »

Beth lança un regard interrogateur à Sally puis elles se dirigèrent vers les Lions.

* * *

_Je remercie Amandine qui a corrigé ce texte et tout ce qui n'allait pas en me faisant pleins de suggestions géniales. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

_11 Octobre 1976, Couloir du Château_

« - C'était sympa, avec les maraudeurs, commenta Sally en se dirigeant vers la Salle Commune des bleus et argents.

- Oui, mais c'était différent je trouve, d'habitude il y a Sue…répondit Beth en lançant un regard grave à son amie.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Beth, il y a peu de chance que Sue retrouve Lewinsky. Après tout il n'est pas très courageux, il a dû se terrer quelque part. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est pire qu'un Serpentard question roublardise. »

Beth éclata de rire, légèrement rassurée.

« - Mais tu la connais, elle est impossible quand elle est en colère.

- Eh bah on verra bien… »

Sally fut interrompue par un immense fracas. D'après le bruit, des armures venaient de tomber brutalement sur le sol.

« - Tu vas payer sale Balance !s'écria une voix féminine. »

Beth soupira avant de s'approcher en courant de la voix, elle savait déjà parfaitement de qui il était question…

_12 Octobre 1976, Salle Commune des Serdaigle_

« - Vraiment, c'est trop injuste. Jamais une pareille tyrannie n'a été faite à mon égard. Je ne suis pas violente, il est timbré ce Picott et puis deux heures de retenue pour ça c'est n'importe quoi, se plaignit Sue en lisant sa convocation. »

Beth leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, elle ne voulait pas subir le courroux de son amie.

Sally tourna violemment la page du roman qu'elle lisait, Beth en déchiffra difficilement le titre. « Jane Eyre » lut-elle, de Charlotte Brontë. Vu la tête de Sally c'était une bonne lecture, ses yeux parcouraient la page noire de mots avec une avidité certaine. Beth souffla un coup avant de se replonger dans l'immense grimoire de potion qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les Potions mais plutôt qu'elle était une catastrophe à la pratique. Pourtant quand elle préparait à manger avec Quinn, sa tante qui la gardait depuis son plus jeune âge, elle était assez bonne cuisinière. Encore quelque chose d'incompréhensible, songea Beth avant de tourner une page du manuel.

_12 Octobre 1976, Volière_

_« Owen,_

_Tu avais absolument raison, la feinte que tu m'avais montré cet été marche super bien ! Regulus Black a foncé dans le piège les yeux fermés._

_D'ailleurs quelques jours avant le Match, une joute verbale avec les Serpentard a failli se transformer en bagarre : Macgonagall était furieuse. Je suis sûre que si tu étais encore à Poudlard tu te serais bien amusée._

_J'espère que ta formation pour devenir Auror se passe bien. Je suppose que Maman veille au grain…As-tu récemment vu Quinn ? Je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelle depuis un moment et cela m'inquiète avec les temps qui courent…_

_Dans sa dernière lettre Maman me semblait très inquiète, le Ministère aurait peur que V….tu sais qui… veuille faire une grosse attaque sur une fête importante, je suppose que tu es au courant._

_Ne prends pas de risques inutiles. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un étudiant Auror et un ancien Gryffondor que tu dois être trop téméraire (en écrivant cela j'ai l'impression d'être Maman)._

_Réponds-moi quand tu auras le temps, je sais que tu es très occupé avec ta formation._

_Ta petite sœur qui s'inquiète,»_

Beth referma la missive d'un coup de baguette et appela Geb. Elle attacha la lettre à la patte de la Chouette chevêche qui en hulula de bonheur.

« - C'est pour Owen, à Londres. »

L'oiseau la fixa un instant de ses yeux sombres puis s'envola dans un vif mouvement d'ailes. Beth regarda sa chouette s'éloigner jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un petit point foncé dans l'immense ciel bleu.

A chaque fois qu'elle écrivait à sa famille la réalité de la guerre la frappait de plein fouet. Ici, elle oubliait qu'en dehors c'était la terreur. Poudlard était un cocon où on les protégeait mais elle savait que l'avenir serait sombre. Elle voyait parfaitement la mine occupée de ses parents qui travaillaient au Ministère. Dans deux ans elle serait dehors, qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle avait déjà lu des tas de livres sur des guerres antérieures et ce qu'elle voyait ne sentait pas bon du tout. Elle trouvait que Voldemort ressemblait à un moldus, Hitler lui semblait-elle. Un homme qui avait tenté d'exterminer des personnes qu'il disait inférieur, Voldemort allait-il réussir à imposer son idéologie ? Allait-il usé de la force pour parvenir à ses fins, comme l'avait fait avant lui le chef nazi ?

Cela lui faisait peur, sa mère était née-moldus comme sa meilleure amie. « Non », pensa-t-elle. Cela ne peut pas recommencer, nous ne sommes pas comme les moldus nous savons parfaitement nous protéger, les Aurors l'attraperont bientôt. Mais elle se rappela immédiatement que Voldemort était le Mage Noir le plus puissant de cette dernière décennie.

« - On est dans la merde hippogriffe, chuchota-t-elle à mi-voix. »

_13 octobre 1976, Salle de Potion_

Le professeur Slughorn rendit les copies des Devoirs sur les élixirs éternels. Beth constata avec joie qu'elle avait eu un Effort Exceptionnel tandis que son voisin, Severus Rogue, qui avait obtenu un Optimal, traquait sa propre copie à l'affut de quelque chose qu'il aurait éventuellement oublié.

Beth, ivre de sa réussite, sourit au Serpentard.

« - Tu dois être le meilleur de la classe, non ? Tu as toujours des Optimals. »

Rogue se tourna vers elle avec une moue étrange, comme s'il était étonné. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer de ses yeux sombres, afin de voir si elle se moquait. Ne décelant aucunes traces de moquerie, plutôt une sorte de respect, il répondit.

« - Je crois. »

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il ne l'utilisait que occasionnellement.

Beth le considéra un instant, elle ne voyait alors plus ce Serpentard méprisant et ignoré de tous. Il est puissant, songea Beth. Mais il va indubitablement sombrer du mauvais côté, tout est fait pour. Il n'a même plus son amitié avec Lily pour le rattraper…Sue a peut-être raison.

Elizabeth eut alors de la peine pour lui, pour son probable futur. Il allait être malheureux, de ça elle en était sûre ce qui lui fit mal au cœur.

Finalement Poudlard entrait aussi peu à peu en guerre. Les alliances se mettaient doucement en place.

_13 octobre 1976, Couloir du troisième étage_

Beth avait rendez-vous avec Bill, son capitaine. Il lui avait soufflé le rendez-vous durant la soirée de la victoire de Serdaigle, elle se sentait légèrement euphorique.

Elizabeth en pinçait pour lui depuis quelques temps et elle trouvait cela incroyable qu'il lui ait proposé de se voir en dehors des cours. Ce n'était certes pas son premier rendez-vous mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être aussi excité qu'une puce. Un immense sourire barrait son visage et ses yeux mordorés semblaient rêver.

Elle regarda l'heure, il était vingt-heure pile. Il n'allait pas tarder… Elle se posa sur une marche et sortit un roman moldus que Sally lui avait donné. Le livre était écorné et la tranche semblait prête à tomber en lambeau mais il avait quelque chose d'authentique. Beth se dirigea vers le dernier chapitre et relut avec plaisir la fin heureuse, lorsqu'elle en fut à son passage préféré, elle sentit un souffle dans son cou. Elle se retourna vivement et aperçut un Bill rayonnant.

« - Salut toi, dit-il d'un ton enjôleur. »

Beth rougit, cela le fit doucement sourire.

« - Salut, murmura-t-elle.

- Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose d'exceptionnel. »

Elle rangea son livre dans son sac, se leva et prit la main que Bill lui tendait. Il s'approcha doucement à quelques millimètres de son oreille et chuchota.

« - Tu me fais confiance ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça par un hochement de tête, il se plaça alors devant elle et lui attacha un foulard autour de sa tête, de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ce qui se tramait devant elle.

Il la fit passer dans un dédale de couloirs, ouvrit quelque portes, la fit monter des tas d'escaliers puis, enfin, il lui enleva son foulard.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Beth eut une vision qui lui coupa le souffle. Ils étaient dans une tour très haute et avaient une très belle vue sur le Parc et sur le superbe coucher de Soleil. C'était encore plus impressionnant que dans la Salle Commune.

« - C'est beau, chuchota la jeune étudiante. »

C'est alors que Bill la prit doucement par la taille et la colla à lui. Beth inclina légèrement sa tête et il l'embrassa d'un baiser fougueux.

C'était doux et sucré. La brune sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda avec un grand sourire.

« - J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas mais c'était trop tentant. »

Beth sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

Ce fut elle qui fut l'incitatrice du second baiser, elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres.

La soirée se passa agréablement bien, une séance de bécots sur la tour d'astronomie. Que demander de plus ?! Aux alentours de Minuit, ils se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune à pas de loup. Ils ne virent personne, pas même Apollon Picott, le concierge acariâtre qui furetait partout.

Beth frappa le heurtoir en forme d'aigle contre la porte menant à la salle commune, celui-ci fit un étrange bruit, comme s'il se raclait la gorge et énonça son énigme.

« - Je fais trembler les gens depuis la nuit des temps, l'homme me combat régulièrement. Chez les moldus, je suis enfermé dans une boîte et je crains le soleil. Qui suis-je ?

- Hum…qu'en pense tu Beth ?

- S'il craint le soleil, c'est qu'il craint la chaleur. La glace ? »

La porte resta résolument fermée et le heurtoir enchanté informa que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse mais que le raisonnement était bien fait.

« - Si ce n'est pas la glace alors est-ce le froid ?proposa Bill.

- Exact, commenta le heurtoir épanoui. »

Et la porte pivota sur ses gonds.

_14 Octobre 1976, Grande Salle _

« - Non…Il t'a amené là-bas ? C'est super romantique, commenta Sally avec un sourire idiot. »

Alors que Beth allait lui dire qu'elle avait l'air un peu niaise, James (qui passait pas là) se précipita vers elles.

« - Rassures moi Beth, ce ne sont que des rumeurs : tu ne sors pas vraiment avec Anderson ? »

Beth rougit.

« - Euh…si, pourquoi ? »

James regarda la brune avec déception.

« - Non, enfin je croyais que tu voulais sortir avec, tu sais,… »

Sirius arriva avant qu'il ne puisse dire qui et l'emmena de force à la table des Gryffondor. Elles l'entendirent ainsi dire « Vraiment t'es un idiot, heureusement que tu n'as pas pu terminer ta phrase. Il t'aurait tué. »

Beth s'interrogea sur la personne qui aurait « tué » James mais fut vite interrompue par Bill qui venait lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

_14 Octobre 1976, Stade de Quidditch,_

Beth salua l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle, Tania Warrior. Celle-ci était très gentille et représentait fort bien sa maison. Loyale et juste sur le terrain comme dans la vie, elle était très appréciée des Poudlariens. Elle avait la peau foncée, vestige de ses racines exotiques, une chevelure brune, brillante et des yeux sombres. Un sourire franc barrait toujours son visage enjoué.

« - Tu t'entraines en solitaire ?, demanda Beth d'un ton malicieux.

- Oui mais tu peux te joindre à moi, j'ai un Vif d'Or d'entrainement, proposa Tania. »

Les deux attrapeuses se déifièrent gentiment, tantôt gagnantes, tantôt perdantes. Et puis lorsque la luminosité commença à diminuer, elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle : leur ventre criant famine.

_15 Octobre 1976, Parc de Poudlard,_

« Ma petite Beth,

Je profite d'une petite pause pour t'écrire, car effectivement je suis pas mal occupé par mes études ces temps -ci. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, pense plutôt à toi. Je suis très heureux que tu aies pu manger du Serpent, et que Serdaigle ait pu gagner-même si je suis toujours un fervent supporter de Gryffondor…

Au fait, j'ai vu Quinn quand je suis allé manger chez papa et maman. Elle va bien, et elle te fait pleins de bisous. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'enverrait bientôt une lettre mais qu'elle est toujours très occupée par son travail.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le droit de te parler de la monté de V… mais fais très attention, il recrute à Poudlard. Ne traines pas avec les Serpentard, ce sont les premiers à devenir des Adeptes de V…

Je dois y aller, on se verra aux prochaines vacances.

Owen »

Beth regarda la brève lettre de son frère en plissant des yeux, elle rechignait de penser que des camarades de classe puissent être des…mangemorts. Cela lui paraissait trop, trop irréel. Impossible. Elle n'était pas naïve et savait bien que certains sombrerait du mauvais côté. Mais qu'ils puissent se faire recruter ici, à Poudlard, lui paraissait chimérique.

Mais elle savait également que V… était dangereux et qu'il ne respectait rien. Alors tout devenait du domaine du possible.

« - Beth ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

« - Remus ? »

* * *

_Je remercie encore Amandine qui a recorrigé ce chapitre!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

_15 Octobre 1976, Parc de Poudlard,_

« - Remus ? »

Beth était surprise, elle le voyait généralement très peu. Elle avait même eut la fugace impression, à maintes reprises, qu'il ne l'appréciait pas.

Le Gryffondor s'approcha.

« - Je peux m'asseoir ?demanda-t-il.

- Oui…Bien sûr. »

Le préfet s'assit à ses côtés sur l'herbe grasse. Il remarqua la lettre froissée qu'elle tenait entre ses poings mais n'en fit pas mention. Il se tut et observa d'un air lointain le lac sombre. Cela fit sourire Beth. C'était un silence reposant. Il n'était pas gênant ni incommodant. Seulement calme et agréable. Pour elle qui était toujours victime de bavardage avec quiconque c'était relaxant. Apaisant. Tellement qu'elle se plongea si intensément dans ses réflexions qu'elle en oublia le reste. Ce ne fut que lorsque Remus lui signala qu'il était temps de rentrer au Château qu'elle sortit de son rêve.

Une douce amitié venait de naitre. Après tout si la parole est d'argent, le silence, lui, est d'or.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient doucement vers le château, Bill apparut, légèrement essoufflé.

Il se raidit soudain lorsqu'il remarqua Remus. A la vue de son petit-ami Beth esquissa un sourire gêné. Qu'il était beau. Remus, lui, semblait se renfermer sur lui-même comme une huitre.

Beth s'approcha de Bill qui l'embrassa d'une façon peu conventionnelle pour l'époque mais si agréable ! Or quand Beth interrompit le baiser et se retourna vers Remus, elle remarqua qu'il avait disparu. Etrange, songea-t-elle avant que Bill ne l'emporte dans un autre baiser et dans une étreinte rassurante.

_16 Octobre 1976,_

Beth eut bien du mal à se réveiller en ce vendredi matin. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû passer la soirée entière à embrasser son petit copain dans un coin sombre du château mais aurait dû travailler comme l'avait fait Sally.

Au petit déjeuner elle réussit à copier le devoir de Botanique de Sue en n'utilisant que des synonymes sous le regard courroucé de sa camarade.

« - Rappelles-moi ce que tu as fait hier soir ?, demanda la préfète avec humeur.

- Je me suis baladée avec Bill dans les couloirs, il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Mais, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard accusateur de son amie, promis je ne le ferais plus avant d'avoir finis mes devoirs. »

16 Octobre 1976, Cours d'Histoire de la Magie

Dire que Beth s'ennuyait aurait été un euphémisme. Un très grand euphémisme. A ce jour, elle n'avait jamais vécu un cours aussi…peu vivant. La majorité de la classe peinait à ne pas fermer les yeux en notant mécaniquement le cours tandis que le reste dormait à poing fermé. Elizabeth savait que si elle fermait une seconde les yeux elle s'endormirait immédiatement. Or Elle savait également que Sally lui passerait un savon si elle ne notait pas correctement la leçon. Elle osa jeter un léger coup d'œil à sa montre. Il restait encore une heure ! Parfois elle craignait vraiment d'être une sorcière.

_16 Octobre, Grande salle_

Sally regarda ses deux in colites.

« - Je suis vraiment fière de vous, dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. »

Sue et Beth se regardèrent un instant, étonnées.

« - Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez rester durant quatre heures d'histoire de la magie de suite sans dormir. Félicitations ! »

En entendant cela les deux Serdaigle éclatèrent de rire. Quel exploit.

_16 Octobre, Stade de Quidditch_

« - Bien, maintenant vous allez me faire deux fois le tour du terrain en courant, bien sûr, déclara Bill avec sérieux. »

Il y eut un violent concert de protestation avant que les joueurs ne se mettent à s'élancer.

Beth sentait son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine, son visage était d'un rouge soutenu et une grimace de douleur le déformait. Au début de son deuxième tours, elle faillit s'arrêter mais elle entendit la voix de Bill, plus douce cette fois-ci, l'encourager. Son soutien lui fit du bien et elle réussit à terminer le dernier tour avec une fierté non dissimulée.

L'entrainement continua, tout aussi sportif : ils firent des pompes, des abdominaux au sol puis grimpèrent sur leurs balais pour se remettre dans le bain. C'était leur première séance depuis leur victorieux match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard alors l'ambiance fut festive. Enfin, plutôt « festivement » épuisante pour les joueurs.

« - Tu es un vrai tyran, déclara Beth en regardant son petit-ami une fois l'entrainement terminé. Celui-ci la regarda alors avec un air faussement blessé.

- Moi, un tyran ? Mais Mademoiselle que dois-je faire pour que vous vous sortiez cette terrible idée de la tête ?, déclara-t-il avec humour. »

Elizabeth esquissa un sourire et inclina plusieurs fois la tête avant de dire, mutine.

« - Je pense qu'un baiser suffira amplement. »

Bill lui lança un regard espiègle avant que ses lèvres enlacent les siennes.

_16 Octobre, Salle Commune_

Beth se rongea un instant les ongles avant de commencer à écrire sa lettre : elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Les révélations de son frère l'avaient quelque peu effrayée.

_« Owen,_

_Je dois admettre que ta lettre m'a troublée. Il me semble impossible que tu-sais-qui puisse recruter à Poudlard, il n'oserait pas faire cela au nez de Dumbledore. Si ?_

_Mais je te promets que je ferais attention avec les Serpentard._

_Beth XXX »_

La missive était brève et concise. Elle ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre et puis Owen n'attendait qu'une promesse. Une simple promesse.

_17 Octobre_

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Beth sentit que quelque chose de grave s'était produit hier soir. Il flottait dans l'air une sorte de tension fébrile, quelque chose de glaçant, et le ciel était bien trop sombre pour un mois d'octobre.

Et lorsque la gazette tomba dans son bol, elle en comprit la raison. Sur la première page, une photo dévoilant ce qu'elle devinait être la marque des ténèbres, dans le ciel, au-dessus d'une maison en flamme, était imprimée. Avec précipitation elle se mit à lire le court texte qu'il y avait en dessous.

**« UN MEURTRE SANGLANT DANS LE DEVON !**

_Hier soir, un meurtre de sang-froid aurait été commis par l'un des sbires de ce mage noir qui se nomme lui-même Lord Voldemort. Effectivement, la famille Gardiner, résidant au 3 Leeson Street dans le Devon, a été la victime d'une attaque terroriste. Cette famille était connue dans la région pour être particulièrement proches des moldus, allant jusqu'à vivre dans les mêmes conditions qu'eux. C'est ce qui aurait apparemment incité Voldemort à les tuer._

_Par cette attaque sanglante, il est évident que cet homme, si on peut prétendre qu'il en est vraiment un, tente de prouver sa force et sa monté en puissante…(La suite en page 6)_

Miranda Harrison, chroniqueuse de la Gazette du Sorcier

A lire également dans ce numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier :

**- La Réaction du Premier Ministre face à ce drame**

**- Faut-il vraiment avoir peur de ce mouvement raciste qui se met en place ?**

**- Comment protéger sa maison contre les attaques »**

Beth se sentit glacé face à cette nouvelle. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait réellement compte de ce qu'il se passait dehors. La première fois qu'elle se sentait toucher, émue. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement cette famille mais elle savait que son père travaillait avec Mr. Gardinier.

Mais ce qui la choquait le plus c'était la raison de ce massacre. Elle se doutait que Voldemort avait voulu lancer un message fort et menaçant. Chaque personne ayant pour ami des Moldus courrait un terrible danger.

« - Ca y est, c'est vraiment la guerre, pensa-t-elle avec appréhension. »

Elle regarda ses amies et remarqua que Sally tremblait de peur. En voyant cela Beth eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha de son amie et l'enlaça pour la rassurer, tout en devinant que cela ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois.

_17 Octobre, Parc de Poudlard_

Elles et les Maraudeurs étaient dans le Parc, à côté du saule pleureur ,et parlaient de la guerre qui s'annonçait.

« - Cela va continuer, de plus en plus violemment. Ils sont complètement tarés : ils veulent éliminer chaque « Sang impur » mais le Ministère pense que cela va se calmer, qu'ils vont se lasser. Je peux vous le dire les temps vont être sombres, déclara Sirius avec aigreur en regardant ses amis. »

Sally blanchit. Tandis que les autres se crispèrent. Beth songea à sa mère, elle avait peur. Peur pour sa famille et ses amis.

« - Bon, vous voulez qu'on aille manger quelque chose dans les cuisine ?, demanda Peter avec son tact habituel. »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de les faire un peu rire : guerre ou pas guerre ,ils restaient des adolescents normaux, comme les autres.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

Elle devait être forte, protéger sa famille et ses amis, se battre, aider. Elle avait l'impression d'être inutile dans ce château. Tout lui paraissait désormais trop futile. Elle comprenait aisément son frère qui à l'aube de la guerre avait choisi de se battre contre le mal. N'était-ce pas logique, au fond ? Bientôt tous allait devoir faire un choix même si certains n'en avait déjà plus que deux : se battre ou s'exiler.

18 Octobre 1976 Bibliothèque

Beth referma violemment son Manuel avancé de préparation des potions et soupira. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Sous ses yeux les phrases se retournaient dans tous les sens. Elle n'y arriverait jamais. « Que ce Libatius Borage(1) aille se pendre, lui et ses potions ! »

Était-ce réellement de sa faute si elle n'arrivait à rien, si à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de travailler ses potions elle se trompait ?

Après tout que pouvait-elle savoir de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant ? Elle avait bien comprit que celle-ci était composé d'Armoise et d'asphodèle et que c'était un somnifère très puissant, qui pouvait plonger son buveur dans un sommeil éternel. Mais hormis cela, nada.

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, progressivement. Elle en avait ras-le-bol. Marre de toujours se planter dans cette matière. Fatiguée de voir que plus personne n'était vraiment étonné qu'à chaque tentative elle se trompe. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Personne. Elle était un cas désespéré. Pourtant, elle voulait tant réussir. Elle avait, depuis sa tendre enfance, le rêve de devenir Médicomage et voilà qu'avec ces potions son rêve s'écroulait. Cela lui semblait malgré tout inconcevable de renier ce désir, ce rêve qu'elle chérissait depuis toujours. Hélas, il n'y avait qu'une issue à ce problème : elle devait maitriser les potions.

Soudain, elle songea à Rogue et à son don, à son aisance qu'il possédait en potion. « Eurêka ! »

Il fallait absolument qu'elle convainc Rogue de l'aider. Mais ça c'était d'une autre paire de manches !

_19 Octobre 1976, les Cachots_

Rogue semblait étonné de voir arriver Beth. Qu'est-ce qu'une Serdaigle pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ?

« - Que veux-tu ?, demanda le jeune homme avec une franchise surprenante. »

Elizabeth le regarda un instant, abasourdie, avant de légèrement rougir.

« - Tu es le meilleur en Potion, j'aimerais donc que tu m'expliques cet enseignement et en échange je t'aiderais en Sortilège. J'ai remarqué que tu avais du mal avec certains enchantements. »

S'il fut surpris, le Serpentard ne le laissa nullement paraître. Il dévisagea un instant l'attrapeuse avant d'ébaucher un rictus.

« - Entendu, mais il n'est pas question que je perde mon temps inutilement. Rendez-vous demain à dix-huit heure trente pétante dans le hall. Tu as intérêt à ne pas être en retard. »

Sur ce, il se retourna dans un magnifique mouvement de cape qui rappelait un certain Zorro, avant de se rediriger vers sa salle commune. Étrangement, cela fit sourire Beth.

_20 Octobre 1976, Une salle de classe abandonnée_

Devant Beth, un chaudron fumant -d'où s'échappait une fumée blanchâtre- bouillonnait doucement. Un léger crépitement se faisait entendre à intervalle régulière. D'une certaine façon cela la rassurait. Dans cette salle de potions abandonnée, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement à son aise et la beauté du spectacle lui coupa le souffle.

Les mains de Rogue, habiles et précises, coupaient les ingrédients avec une rare dextérité. Il faisait d'étranges mouvements avec sa baguette au-dessus du chaudron. Beth n'y comprenait rien mais elle adorait cette technique : c'était tellement impressionnant. Elle découvrait que cette science pouvait être sublime, douce. Désormais le désir de pouvoir faire comme Rogue lui collait à la peau. Elle voulait avoir autant de talent que lui. Mais pour cela, il fallait travailler dur. Très dur même.

_20 Octobre 1976, Salle Commune_

« -Beth ! Beth ! »

La Serdaigle releva soudainement la tête. Perdue dans ses songes, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Sally l'interpelait depuis le fond de la Salle commune, qu'elle venait de traverser à pas rapides.

Celle-ci s'approcha et dévisagea avec pudeur le visage de son amie.

« - Mais que faisais-tu ?, osa-t-elle finalement demander. »

Beth se crispa légèrement : elle avait promis à Rogue de garder leur séance secrète mais elle détestait l'idée de mentir à ses amies. Or, une promesse restait une promesse.

« - Rien, j'ai seulement fait un tour dans le parc. D'ailleurs je suis crevée, j'vais au dortoir. Bonne nuit ! »

Sally l'observa attentivement avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

« - Bonne nuit Beth, murmura-t-elle tandis que son amie montait promptement les escaliers. »

_21 Octobre1976, Salle de classe désaffectée_

Beth suivait consciencieusement les consignes de Rogue, qui d'ailleurs étaient complètement différentes de celles du professeur. Mais qu'importe, elle s'en fichait. Tant qu'elle réussissait !

La potion, qui était un Élixir d'Euphorie, était particulièrement étrange à préparer mais sinon elle n'était pas très difficile à réaliser. Du moins il n'y avait pas encore eut d'explosion.

Lorsqu'elle vit sa potion parfaitement réussie, Beth faillit se jeter au cou du Serpentard mais son regard sévère l'en dissuada. Pourtant sa joie n'en diminua pas moins. Tout n'était pas perdu, elle pouvait réussir une Potion, enfin !

_22 Octobre 1976, Bibliothèque_

Beth n'avait jamais autant travaillé depuis ses BUSES. Elle était tellement motivée que ces heures de labeur passaient extrêmement vite. Elle savait que ses amis ne comprenaient pas cette fièvre travailleuse mais elle était bien obligée : si elle voulait réussir il fallait qu'elle se tue à la tâche. Et puis, mine de rien, cela la rassurait. Elle n'avait plus l'impression de ne rien faire. Ni d'être inutile d'ailleurs.

_23 Octobre 1976, Salle Commune_

« - Beth, il faut que je te parle, déclara Bill, après l'avoir à peine aperçue. »

La brunette acquiesça discrètement et le suivit au fond de la salle commune.

« - Je vais te parler en tant que Capitaine et non en tant que Petit ami, commença-t-il. Je comprends que tes études soient importantes pour toi mais tu as déjà raté, depuis le début de la semaine, deux entrainements, ce qui devient assez préoccupant, il faut l'avouer. J'espère qu'il n'y aura plus trop d'incidents de ce genre car cela handicape énormément l'équipe et que je serais au regret de devoir chercher une autre attrapeuse, finit-il. »

Beth se sentit glacé, comme si l'on avait déversé un tonneau d'eau sur elle. Perdre sa place dans l'équipe ? Impossible. Son visage dû traduire son ahurissement car Bill la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa gentiment le dos. Il était à présent son petit-ami, celui qui l'avait embrassé au clair de lune, comme Roméo embrassait sa Juliette.

_23 Octobre, Stade de Quidditch_

Lorsqu'elle sentit le vent lui caresser le visage, Beth se rendit compte à quel point voler lui avait manqué. Elle avait oublié ce détachement que l'on ressentait en haut, cette allégresse qui faisait bondir son petit cœur et cette sensation de liberté qui parcourait tout son être. Que c'était bon de ressentir toutes ces émotions. Comme si une drogue super puissante la faisait complétement planer. Sauf qu'elle, elle planait sur un balai, la grande classe.

Elle s'essaya à quelques figures qui décoiffaient complètement ce qui eut pour effet de la faire éclater de rire. Au final c'était peut-être ça le bonheur : l'euphorie incontrôlable qui la prenait à chaque vol. Oui, c'était sans doute cela vivre.

_24 Octobre, le Parc de Poudlard_

Beth adorait les longues promenades dans le Parc de Poudlard. Surtout en automne, lorsque les feuilles mortes tombaient, une à une. Elle trouvait cela poétique et avait l'illusion d'être dans un vieux film en noir et blanc. Or ce qu'elle préférait c'était le silence qu'il y régnait, seulement rompu par le doux chuchotis des oiseaux et le souffle du vent. C'était agréable et reposant. C'était son petit secret.

* * *

(1) Libatius Borage est l'auteur du Manuel avancé de préparation des potions ,livre de Potion de sixième année.


End file.
